


a slow morning

by DeadlyHuggles



Series: mcyt oneshots (or multishots, i'm bad at being consistent) [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, They/Them Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), i want to purr like fundy, its just pure fluff, they are a family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyHuggles/pseuds/DeadlyHuggles
Summary: Eret, Fundy, and Niki have a slow morning together. Eret needs to get up for his meeting with Phil. Niki and Fundy really don't want him to.
Relationships: Eret & Floris | Fundy, Eret & Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu, Eret & Niki | Nihachu, Eret & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu
Series: mcyt oneshots (or multishots, i'm bad at being consistent) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044822
Comments: 30
Kudos: 123





	a slow morning

Eret woke up between Niki and Fundy, with Fundy’s tail tickling their face. It was, in their opinion, the best way to wake up. They rolled over to face Fundy, their little prince, and put an arm around him. Eret threaded their fingers through his hair, focusing a bit on one of Fundy’s white streaks. Fundy purred softly in his sleep, nearly lulling Eret back to sleep.

With Niki at their back and Fundy in their arms, they felt as safe as they possibly could. They wanted to stay in bed and stay cuddled up with their friends. They didn’t want to get up yet. It was far too comfortable here, in their massive bed, covered by a down comforter and many pillows. But sunlight was beginning to stream through the dyed windows, which meant it was likely right about time to get up. Carefully they sat up, trying not to wake up the others just yet, and pushed the blanket off of them.

Not carefully enough it seems, as Fundy groaned and rolled over to face Eret, wrapping his arms tight around Eret’s waist. Eret started gently scratching at Fundy’s ears again.

“C’mon little prince. Let me up, I’ve got some work to do before your coronation.” they whispered, attempting to pull away again.

Fundy only clung to him tighter, whining loudly. Behind them, Eret felt Niki begin to stir. They made one last attempt to get away before the other two woke up, but failed. Niki wrapped her arms around them as well, and together she and Fundy pulled them back down onto the mattress.

“Guys, you need to let me get up, I've got things to do.”

“They can wait, stay here with us.” Niki murmured.

“I can’t Niki, I've got a meeting with Phil today, I can't be late for that. It’s about the adoption, I think Phil might actually gut me if I miss a second adoption meeting, even if it's because I’m sleeping in with you and Fundy.”

“I’ll call Phil and tell him we aren’t coming. Stay with us for just a little longer.” Fundy said, nuzzling against Eret’s shoulder.

“”Yeah, don’t worry, we won’t let him hurt you.” Niki said, slowly becoming more and more awake, “Phil won’t touch you with us around.”

“He might not touch me, but he won’t let me adopt Fundy and that’s ten times worse than him actually gutting me.”

“Just pass your communicator, I'll let him know you’re gonna be late. Or I could invite him over, he hasn’t looked over the castle has he?”

“No he hasn’t. Fine.” Eret said and passed over their communicator, “Just be polite. Maybe you don’t like Phil, but I need him to like me.”

“He called me a furry shit and said he didn’t want me, I'll be as rude as I want.”

“ _ Fundy. _ ” Eret said sternly, “I know you don’t like him, but please, be nice. Just for a little longer. Just until we can make it official. Then i’ll take you out and we can prank his house, okay?”

Fundy hesitated, but accepted, typing rapidly on Eret’s communicator, “Fine, but I’m pulling a Tommyinnit the moment I’m yours.”

Eret chuckled, sitting up to run their fingers through Fundy’s hair again, shifting Niki’s head into their lap at the same time, “Thank you Fundy.”

Fundy purred softly, leaning against Eret’s shoulder, sinking down and relaxing again. Eret let their other hand rest on Niki’s head, rubbing her scalp gently to soothe her back to sleep.

“Tell us about the coronation again.” Fundy murmured.

Eret had to hold back chuckle. Fundy had been asking them to retell the description of it since he first heard it. It was almost a bedtime story now. He didn’t mind, it was comforting to all of them.

“It’s going to be a sunny day…” Eret began, “We’ll stand in the courtyard together. You, me, Niki, and all of our knights. I’ll be in my crown and I'll have new crowns for you and Niki. Gold, layed with emeralds. Just for my prince and princess. Dream will officiate the ceremony. He’ll put those crowns on your heads and we’ll be the picture of elegance. But after the ceremony I’ll change into my sundress and you two can change into more comfortable clothes, and Niki will make all of us flower crowns and we’ll spend the rest of the day together in our land.”

“Where will we go first?” Niki murmured, nearly asleep again.

“First we’ll stop by your bakery, which is being handled by Bad and Skeppy for the day. Puffy will be there too. She’s still gonna be Discount Skeppy and real Skeppy will be terribly jealous. They’ll be arguing like always, but they’ll still have your favorite cookies. Then we can go wherever you want. You name it, we’ll do it. But no matter what we do, we’ll end the day at the top of my tower. We can watch the sunset from up there and it’ll be beautiful. A beautiful end to a perfect day. As soon as Phil signs those papers.” Eret said softly, lowering their voice as they watched the two on him fall asleep.

“Goodnight you two.” He whispered, “you’d better wake up before Phil gets here.”

_ They did not, in fact, wake up before Phil arrived. Someone had to let Phil in, and directed him up to Monarch Eret’s room. Phil nearly burst out laughing when he saw the disgruntled Monarch buried under the two young adults. He only stopped because Eret quickly shushed him, not letting him wake the others. Phil settled at the foot of their bed and he and Eret quietly talked until Niki and Fundy woke up, both rather embarrassed. _

**Author's Note:**

> i probably should mention i technically have a beta reader. she's an irl friend and she also really like mcyt (though she prefers wilbur, and gets very distressed when i wish for eret to adopt fundy faster). she proof reads my stuff and in return i tell her what i think of her music and help her think of lyrics.
> 
> in other news, i think this schedule of once a week is going to work really well. maybe i'll do extra oneshots in between? but don't expect it.
> 
> comment please! comments give me a lot of serotonin.


End file.
